tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Therigatha1.12
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Therigatha >> Therigatha1.12 Adapted from Archaic Translation By Mrs. Rhys Davids 1909 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 1.12 Dhammadinna, Daughter of a clansman (kulagehe), wife of a Millionare(Setthi) (Visakha), both of Rajagaha, foremost of the Elder Nuns who were preachers Now, she, in the time when Padumuttara was Buddha, lived at Hansavati in a state of servitude; and because she worshipped, served and did honour to one of the chief disciples when he rose from his meditative trance state, she was reborn in heaven and so on, among gods(angels) and men, till Phussa was Buddha. Then she worked merit by doubling the gift prescribed by her husband to the Master's half-brothers while they were staying in a servant's house. And when Kassapa was Buddha, she came to birth in the house of Kiki, King of Kasi, as one of the Seven Sisters, his daughters, and for 20,000 years lived a holy life of sexual-abstinence(celibacy). . . . Finally, in this Buddha-Era, she was reborn of a clansman's family at Rajagaha, and became the wife of Visakha, a leading citizen. Now one day her husband went to hear the Master(Buddha) teaching, and became Anagami(non-returner , destined to arch-angel world1). When he came home, Dhammadinna met him as he went up the stairs; but he leant not on her outstretched hand, nor spoke to her at supper. And she asked: 'Dear sir, why did you not take my hand? Why do you not talk to me? Have I done anything improper?' 'It is for no fault in you, Dhammadinna; but from from now on I am not fit to touch a woman or take pleasure in food, for of such is the doctrine now borne in upon me. Do you according as you wish, either continuing to dwell here, or taking as much wealth as you need and going back to your family.' 'No, dear sir, I will make no such goings back. Allow me to leave the world(renounce & become nun).' 'It is well, Dhammadinna,' replied Visakha, and sent her to the Bhikkhunis in a golden palanquin. Admitted to the Order, she shortly after asked permission of her teachers to go into retreat, saying: 'Mothers, my heart has no delight in a place of crowds; I would go into a village abode.' The Bhikkhunis brought her there, and while there, because in her past lives she had subjugated the complexities of thought, word, and deed, she soon attained Arahantship(enlightenment equal to Buddha), together with thorough mastery of the form and meaning of the Dhamma(eternal truth). Upon that she thought: 'Now have I reached the summit. What shall I do here any longer? I will even go to Rajagaha and worship the Master(Buddha), and many of my relatives will, through me, acquire merit.' So she returned with her Bhikkhunis. Then Visakha(husband), hearing of her return, curious to know why she came, interviewed her with questions on the Khandhas and the like. And Dhammadinna answered every question as one might cut a lotus-stalk with a knife, and finally referred him to the Master. The Master(Buddha) praised her great wisdom, as it is told in the Lesser Vedalla (Miscellany) Sutta, and ranked her foremost among the Theris who could preach. But it was while she was dwelling in the country, and, while yet in the lowest path, practiced insight meditation (Vipassana2) to reach the highest, that she uttered her verse: In whom desire to reach the final rest Is born suffusing all the mind of her, Whose mind is no more held by lure of sense-desire Bound Upstream, so shall she be called. (12) 1 Anagami - lit. non-returner , The state prior to nirvana , one who will be reborn in Brahmaloka (arch-angel world) and then from there one will achieve Nirvana. 2 Vipassana : This refers to the foremost insight meditation called 'Vipassana' taught by Buddha in which attention is focussed on inner phenomenon (breath,body,emotions , sensations & mind) with detachment (samata/equanimity) leading to self-awakening & enlightenment.